Talk:Second Russo-American War
Why was the Iranian-American War replaced by the First Russo-American War if the former had occured after the latter and before the Second Russo-American War itself? Who Dares Wins! The 2014 War took place before the First Russo-American War. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 07:19, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Since when was that clarified? Who Dares Wins! DICE stated the BC series takes place in the near future, though I see why you could argue your point. Then again, the BC universe and BF main universes are completely separate. The events in BC1/BC2 have no effect on the BF main series, or vice-versa. We split up the BF universes by their: - Engines - If they are labeled as "sub-series", a la Bad Company series. - Other factors can come into play, and override these points, but I'm not going to delve into it here. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 07:26, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Shouldn't the First Russo-American War's date in the infobox be updated to after 2014, then? Who Dares Wins! I don't know, it all seems speculative to me. 2008 is the year of the game's release and through 2014 is due to the Second War taking place post-2014 (according to its infobox). But no dates was specifically mentioned. It almost seems to imply that the War of 2014 (BF3) takes place within this universe, but then again, it could be interpreted differently. The BC wars though, should, (in my personal opinion) be labeled as 2010-2020, because, as I mentioned earlier, according to DICE, it is near future. In my understanding of that term, it is relative to ~10 years give or take from the date of release. So BC1 (2008) and BC2 (2010) should 2010-2020 accordingly. But of course, someone else's understanding of "near future" may be different than mine. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 07:36, July 7, 2013 (UTC) It appears to have been labeled "20XX" awhile ago, which is perfect, in my opinion. Kills off speculation and does not specify anything, fitting the near future label. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 07:39, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, no. Someone had edited that in 2 years ago with nothing to back it, and it seems to be have been ignored since. Editing it back to 20XX. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 07:42, July 7, 2013 (UTC) There actually is a bit of specification, most people just never thought of it. When one looks at the SPAS-12 info box in BC2, it states that the weapon has "been in service for over 37 years." The actual weapon first entered service in 1983, so basic addition says that 1983 and 37+ is equal to 2020+, which I personally feel is the start date of the war. Green light ops (talk) 19:50, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :I can't find any other source where it states the SPAS-12 entered service in 1983 other than Wikipedia (and in other languages of the same page, it does not even list the service year, no source for that year, either). Most sources state only production start year, which is 1979. Production/service may have been confused when DICE created that description. 1979+37 = 2016. Even then, though, like you said, the description states over 37 years. It is best to leave it as 20XX, which fits the near future theme. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 07:18, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Theater of war... Wouldn't the "First" and "Second" Russo-American war"s" be theaters of war? Both take place with the same protagonists in their same unit, with the same level of technology. Thus making it the same world war.--Ant2242 (talk) 11:22, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :Not necessarily. There is little to prove that they are the same exact conflict. Their unit is actually part of the Special Activities Division in BC2, not the same as in BC1. Same level of technology is due to the fact that both games are set within a couple months/years of each other. A theater of war is just the general area where important military events take place (i.e. Pacific/European Theaters of WWII, referring to the Pacific Ocean and Europe respectively). '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 22:48, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :The BC2 war is a global war -- I think there are four logical "theaters" in this scenario; North America (via Alaska), South America (basically the whole game takes place down there), Europe, China (Europe and China are shown to have been invaded along a wide front from Russia). For that reason I think this page should probably be called a World War or something similar. But that's just conjecture. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:49, July 15, 2013 (UTC) How is it not the same conflict? A couple months to a year difference does not mean the war ended with a treaty and then flared up again right after. Also the most logical conclusion is that they have gotten transferred.--Ant2242 (talk) 05:56, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :Still conjecture. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 06:43, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Isn't this the same Russo-American war from Bad Company 1? I don't see any indication in the games that these are seperate conflicts, just that the Russians appear to have gained the upper hand and are expanding throughout the world now. - :Per the above discussions, the consensus was that the conflict in the first game was restricted to a theater in Europe and partially in the Middle East, while BC2's appears to take place some point later and has expanded to a global scale (probably much later, considering how much area Russia is shown to have taken in the opening). As well, a decent amount of equipment fielded by both sides appears have been replaced en mass (M416>XM8, AEK>AN94), so it's probably been some time since the initial game. Also, BC's multiplayer is supposed to take place after the war according to the trailer, but there's no real word as to whether or not that's exactly canon. :Granted, it's still all conjecture since DICE really hasn't confirmed much regarding either war or when anything in the Bad Company series is set, but given the scale of the conflict in BC2 compared to that of BC, I'd lean more toward them being separate conflicts. Don't forget to sign your posts, by the way.- 18:46, October 19, 2016 (UTC)